Dawn of the Princess
by WeaverGoddess
Summary: Onestop about what I wish would happen for Orihime. She's one of my favorite characters and I want to see her get a major power-up, so I gave her one : . **MAJOR SPOILERS** takes place after manga episode 396.


Orihime tried to fight back the tears as she finished healing Uryu's hand.

"Is everything OK, Inoue?" Uryu asked. Orihime burst into tears. Uryu shrank back, unsure of how to console her.

"T-That thing," Orihime stammered between sobs. "T-That hollow K-Kurosaki-kun turned into... IT'S ALL MY FAULT ISHIDA-KUN!"

"How on earth could it be your fault Inoue? Don't be foolish!"

"It's t-true, Ishida-kun," Orihime said quietly as she wiped tear from her eyes. "When you were fighting Ulqiorra I tried to heal Kurosaki-kun but I couldn't. I panicked and I called out to him to help me even though I swore to myself that I would never rely on him again. When I did that, that's when he became a hollow"

Orihime buried her face in her palms. "I swore to myself that I would become stronger so I could fight by his side. So he would never have to protect me again and I wouldn't be a burden anymore. I hurt myself and Kurosaki-kun because I didn't keep my vow."

"You're not a burden, Inoue," Uryu said softly. "How many of us would be dead right now if you weren't there to heal us? You've saved all of our lives- mine, Sado's, Kuchiki's and Kurosaki's- and you've protected us like no one else could. Just because you don't wield a sword or shoot arrows doesn't mean you're useless."

Orihime stopped crying and looked out over the desolate sands of Hueco Mundo, digesting Uryu's words.

"Inoue," Uryu said, "the reason Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Sado and I are strong is because we are willing to use the power we have to its fullest extent. You have an amazing power. I sensed it in your reiatsu almost immediately after meeting you. You just need to own it, and stop comparing yourself to Kurosaki and Kuchiki."

Uryu rose to his feet, looking down below at the shinigami captains battling Yammy in the dunes.

"I have to go now Inoue, the battle isn't over yet. Please think about what I said." And with that Uryu hurtled himself toward Yammy, leaving Orihime alone on the dome.

"My power..."

Orihime thought of her fairies, remembering how she had taken down the hollow that attacked Tatsuki. She remembered that in the beginning it had taken her a long time to heal wounds, sometimes hours, but now she was able to restore body parts in a matter of minutes. She remembered all the times she had saved her friends – Ichigo after his battle with Byakuya, Sado after Yammy attacked him, Rukia after being impaled by Grimmjow. She brought Ichigo back to life after Ulquiorra killed him. She brought Loly back to life after Grimmjow's cero incinerated the top half of her body. As Orihime went through each instance of her saving or resurrecting someone, she felt a small flame ignite within her. It grew as she began to realize how awesome the extent of her powers truly were. Her fairies had never failed her when she was focused and determined.

The energy within her became stronger and stronger and the Shun Shun Rikka appeared before her without being summoned.

"Now you finally realize what you are, Orihime. Let your reiatsu reach it's true limit and we will be able to face Aizen on our own."

"Thank you Ishida-kun," Orihime said as she rose her feet. "Kurosaki-kun, now it's my turn to save you."

* * * * * *

Uryu meant to go after Yammy but Kenpachi finished him off before the Quincy got there.

"Kurotsuchi-taicho reopened the Garganta," Renji said. "Let's go get Inoue and get the hell out of here."

"Wait!" Said Uryu, looking back to the dome on top of the fifth tower of Las Noches. He could feel Orihime's reiatsu getting stronger already. "Give Inoue a few moments before she leaves Hueco Mundo. We should go on ahead and leave the Garganta open so she can follow us."

"Absolutely not! Are you crazy?" Rukia yelled. "How could you suggest we leave her here, after all she's been through? After all we've been through?"

"And wouldn't other hollow use an open Garganta to get to Fake Karakura town?" asked Renji. "I'm sure that's just what we need in addition to Aizen."

"Please just trust me," Uryu said. "Kurosaki and the rest of the captains need all the help they can get right now. Inoue will be right behind us."

Reluctantly, Rukia and Renji followed Uryu, Sado and the captains through the Garganta. They entered the other side to a terrifying sight: Yamamoto's charred body on the ground and Aizen standing before Ichigo, showing him the Hougyoku that was buried in his torso. Byakuya started to move in on Aizen when a powerful reiastsu nearly crushed them. Everyone looked around, completely bewildered. Even Aizen had a look of surprise on his face.

A grey energy funnel appeared near the opening of the Garganta and a golden crescent shot forth from its epicenter, slicing through Aizen's leg before hurtling toward Gin Ichimaru and severing his right arm. When the golden crescent returned to the funnel, the energy cleared and a woman in a silver kimono hovered in the air. Two large crystal flowers, each with six petals, adorned her auburn hair.

Ichigo was paralyzed with disbelief.

"Inoue?"

Uryu smiled at the silver princess. _I knew you could do it, Inoue._

Orihime closed her eyes and pockets of golden energy sprung up around the fallen shinigami and vaizards scattered along the ground. Slowly they came to, and once they remembered where they were they picked up their zanpakutos and prepared to fight once more. SoiFon and Hacchi looked down at their severed arms to find them fully restored. Aizen faltered but began to regenerate his severed leg with the Hougyoku. A sneer replaced his slack jaw and he bowed to Orihime.

"I see the Princess has finally roused from her sleep. You should thank me for bringing you so close to the Hougyoku so your powers could reach their full potential," he said.

"My powers became fully potent without the Hougyoku," Orihime said. "Had I not come to Hueco Mundo I may never have realized what my power was, so for that I am grateful. But I will not forgive those who hurt my friends. I will not forgive those who hurt Kurosaki-kun!"

She pointed a golden fan at him. "Let's finish this now Aizen."

Aizen shot her a chilling glance, then smiled. "Very well then."

He flash-stepped right in front of Orihime, who anticipated his move by surrounding herself with a shield. Aizen laughed.

"You're still weak, Inoue! Why else would you throw up that shield? Go ahead, protect yourself while I destroy your friends. You've already seen my Shikai, little princess. You can't defeat me."

Orihime closed her eyes and summoned Tsubaki.

_Find the real Hougyoku, Tsubaki. I reject the real Hougyoku!_

The golden crescent shot forth from her fan and flew toward Uryu. Orihime felt her stomach lurch for a second, but put all her faith in Tsubaki. The crescent flattened itself out and seared through Uryu's torso. Orihime saw Uryu morph into Aizen just before Gin grabbed him with his remaining arm and, using shunpo, disappeared. The real Uryu appeared in front of Orihime, where Aizen had been standing. Everyone anxiously waited for Gin or Aizen to attack. Instead they appeared at the open Garganta. Gin shot Orihime an infuriated look before they went through, closing it behind them. An eerie silence settled in as the warriors wondered if it was really over.

"Don't get too comfortable," said Urahara as he appeared behind Ichigo.

"What the hell?!?!" screamed Ichigo, falling over. "Are you trying to kill me? Don't ever sneak up on me like that again!"

"Relax, relax," said Urahara. "Yoruichi and I only wanted to help but it looks like we're too late this time."

Orihime returned to the ground and her energy funnel cocoon surrounded her once more, dissolving the silver kimono and leaving her in her arrancar dress and hairpins. Exhausted, she collapsed.

"Inoue!" Ichigo caught her before she hit the ground. Orihime tried smile but darkness overtook her.

* * * * * *

Orihime woke up in Urahara's shop to find Unohana watching over her.

"Is everyone else OK?" Orihime asked. Unohana smiled.

"Everyone will be fine, Inoue Orihime," she said in her soft voice. "Some of your friends are waiting in the other room if you'd like to speak to them."

Orihime nodded and Unohana left the room. Ichigo, Uryu, Rukia and Sado came in and sat next to her cot.

"So are you going to tell us what the hell that was?" Ichigo asked. Rukia smacked him hard.

"She saved your life and that's all you can say to her?!? How thick are you?"

"I was just asking a question!"

"Will both of you shut up already?" said Uryu. Sado grunted to second Uryu's request.

"Kurosaki-kun, you aren't hurt are you?" asked Orihime.

"No, Inoue, I'm alright," said Ichigo, looking down and turning slightly red. Orihime thought he even looked a little angry. Rukia took her hand.

"Inoue... what you did.... it was so amazing," she said. "I'm honored to have fought beside you!"

"Thank you, Kuchiki-san. And thank you for bringing me to Soul Society to help me become stronger," Orihime said. "Ishida-kun, thank you for our conversation on the tower."

Everyone looked at Uryu. He simply nodded, then pushed his glasses up.

"And Sado-kun and Kurosaki-kun. Thank you for risking your lives in Hueco Mundo to save me," Orihime said, then hesitated. "And Kurosaki-kun..."

"Yeah Inoue?"

"About what happened when you were fighting Ulquiorra.."

"It's not your fault, Inoue. Don't blame yourself."

Unohana opened the door.

"Inoue needs more rest. I'm sure this conversation can continue tomorrow."

* * * * * *

Ichigo sat on some steps outside of Urahara's shop, watching the sunset. He jumped at the sound of footsteps behind him.

"It's me, Kurosaki-kun." said Orihime as she sat down beside him.

"How are you feeling?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm fine, no need to worry about me!"

They sat together silently as the sun sank below the horizon.

"I never thanked you for what you did, Inoue," said Ichigo. "I'm sorry. It's just..."

Orihime tried to read him the way Rukia did. He wore his usual scowl, but instead of anger in his eyes she saw humiliation.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"I wanted to protect you, Inoue. I wanted to save you and bring you back home," he said. "But now... you don't need me anymore, do you?"

Orihime was taken aback. She looked out at the horizon, trying to find the right words.

"Kurosaki-kun, you're my friend and I'll always need you as a friend," she said. "but you don't need to worry about me anymore. From now on I'll fight beside you, with Kuchiki-san, and Sado-kun and Ishida-kun. We can protect each other now."

"It's going to take me a while to get used to this," Ichigo said.

"Me too," said Orihime. She rose to her feet.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Tatsuki-san. I want her to know that I'm alright."

"Is it OK with you if I come? I-er... have something to say to her too," said Ichigo.

Orihime smiled and reached out to Ichigo. As he took her hand and stood up he remembered something.

"Hey Inoue."

"Yes Kurosaki-kun?"

"Why did you heal my hand before you went to Hueco Mundo?"

Orihime looked at him and a smile spread across her face. Ichigo put his hand behind his neck, totally confused. As she turned around to leave it finally dawned on him.

"I-Inoue??"

"Are you coming or what?"

Ichigo watched as Orihime walked down the street, and then ran to catch up to her.


End file.
